Bolttens
by KittBorne
Summary: Mittens is in heat, and she has the house alone with Bolt. Time for her to make a move.


So, as of the time i'm writing this, Bolt came out... 10 years ago? A decade, yeesh. Only recently have I went back and rewatched it as it's come out on Netflix, and I realize how much I love it, and my appreciation for it so long ago was warranted, and not just a 'stimulated me because I was a kid' sorta deal. The whole misadventure and journey actually captivated me. So, wanting more (as there's no sequel), I looked to this place for the pinnacle of my Bolt experience... specifically in the 'lemon' department, and found only a few pieces that left me thinking: _Man, that was some pretty good Bolt lemon._ I guess my job here is to provide a good enough lemon for the one or two Bolt lemon seekers yet to come, and also to satisfy my testosterone and my creativity simultaneously. Thank you self, and your welcome lemon-seekers. By the title, you might have gauged that this is Bolt x Mittens, so if you're looking for Bolt x Penny or Bolt x OC, scram, I've seen way too many of those and have left disappointed.

I don't own Bolt or any of its characters, I'm just about to make 'em do lewd stuff. Disney Pixar or whoever owns them. I don't want them anyway, that probably involves paperwork.

This is a lemon fanfiction, meaning there's inappropriate stuff. Y'know, **sex.** If you're below 18, get out, but we all know this section of the disclaimers doesn't get noted.

Enjoy.

It'd been a while since being a studio dog (or a stray for that matter, considering the NY to Hollywood debacle), Bolt had almost forgot that life. Looking back on it, what could've been a fun experience was instead filled with a looming sense of urgency, all thanks to the producers hiding the truth from Bolt. But, basking in the splendor of a casual, normal life as a dog had washed away most thoughts of that past.

Bolt had been taken to live with Penny and her mom, along with Mittens the cat and Rhino the hamster, in the spring of last year. It was now summer, a year later. Mid June, to be approximate.

And with the rise of temperatures and the lengthening of days comes the most bittersweet part of a cat's year, heat. Mittens, not being spayed by her previous owners, suffered from its effects, and it showed. Mittens was an indoor cat, and no tomcats prowled or lived nearby, so Penny's mom had never considered taking her to get spayed (that reason as well as a sprinkle of financial stinginess).

As for Rhino's status, I guess you could call it a hiatus? With the drop in Penny saving over the last year has also come a drop in Rhino's general social activity, and an increase in time spent staring at the television, which he's affectionately dubbed: the magic box. That's not to say Bolt isn't his hero anymore, but Rhino has also noted that everything, and everyone, is normal. Therefor his overall 'hype' has hit an all time low.

Bolt woke up from his doggy bed on the couch. A yawn escaped him, accompanied by that signature faint whine every dog does when they yawn. He got to his feet and stretched, his forelegs sliding forward and his rear end pointing up. Whilst stretching he looked around. It was bright out the window, okay. No one was around. He glanced up at the clock, 2:00 PM. He finished stretching. "Huh. Usually someone's out here by now." He mumbled to himself. He hopped off the couch and strolled into the kitchen. He noticed his food bowl was filled, along with Mittens', but only halfway for hers. She must've already been up and ate a little. Typically Penny would be the one to call the pets into the kitchen for meals, but leaving them out means she was elsewhere. Most likely with her mom, as her mom was the one who provided the meals when Penny wasn't present. Bolt didn't know how long they'd be gone, the time usually varies when they leave. Bolt sighed and started to munch on some of his kibble.

"That you wags?" Mittens' Brooklyn accent could be heard from the countertop.

"Yup, it's me." Bolt responded between crunches. "Oh and by the way-" Bolt said before swallowing so he wouldn't talk with a full mouth. "Know where Penny went?"

"I heard them sayin' something about a party, didn't get much else before they left." Mittens dropped down next to Bolt. She licked her paw. "You slept like a rock." She observed in a playful tone.

"Yeah, I guess without them to wake me I let myself sleep in." Bolt resumed his meal.

Mittens smiled queerly, not that Bolt could see. She walked around to his other side, where her food bowl was. As she reached his other side, she made sure to rub against his side with her own, ending off with a little stroke of her tail. She quickly transitioned to eating, as if nothing happened.

Bolt looked up and over at her, more confused than anything. "Uh... Mittens?"

"Yeah Bolt?" Mittens said, sounding oblivious.

"You uh... you okay?" Bolt said, swallowing a bite.

"Of course, Bolt. Why wouldn't I be?" Mittens said.

Bolt felt her tail touch him again. Frankly, he was still tired and wasn't cognitive enough yet to deal with hard-to-get, so he ate one last bit of food and decided he was satisfied and departed from the kitchen.

"Where ya headed?" Mittens looked up from her food.

"Don't know. Where's Rhino?" Bolt queried.

"Haven't seen him yet, he wasn't watching TV or something?" Mittens said.

"Nope." Bolt looked at Mittens. A notable abnormality: her tail was raised higher than normal. Bolt still just brushed this off as a coincidence. He shrugged and turned back to walk to the front door. He slipped through the doggy door, he had to go to the bathroom. He walked down the steps of the porch and over in front of a bush. He lifted his leg and pondered as he did his business. Particularly about Mittens' odd behavior. _Was that rub on purpose?_ He thought.

"Never thought I'd say this, but we should look for Rhino." Mittens said from the railing of the porch.

"Agh!" Bolt jumped a little, still peeing. He almost lost balance. "A little privacy? Maybe?" Bolt looked up at her.

"You're peeing in the front yard, Bolt." Mittens said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's at least common courtesy to, y'know, not startle someone when they're peeing." Bolt stated.

"Never took you for the easily spooked type." Mittens observed.

"Oh, bite me. I was just thinking, is all." Bolt rebutted coyly.

"Oh yeah, what about?" Mittens asked, her ears peeking up. Her feline intuition said it was about her, and her display of... need... in the kitchen.

"Nothing important, it's probably nothing in the first place anyhow." Bolt said. He finished and kicked some dirt into the bush.

"Aw, don't be that guy." Mittens teased.

"What guy?"

"The guy who says he's thinking about something out loud, then doesn't tell the person what they're thinking about." Mittens kinda-sorta made that kind of behavior seem unsavory in an attempt to get the info she wanted.

Bolt let out a little growl as he made his way back up the stairs.

Mittens sighed. She dropped onto the porch. She sped up to go through the doggy door before Bolt, to make sure he got a view of her backside as she went inside.

Which he did, though what would usually provoke a nonchalant or slightly disturbed mindset from Bolt instead made him not mind, she had a sort of smell, an alluring one. He shook it off as he finished making his way through the door. Once he was in, he felt something nip his ear. "Ow-" he jerked away from whatever bit him. He looked to his right and saw a Mittens who looked very proud of herself.

"You said for me to bite you earlier." Mittens started to walk off, not without wrapping her tail under bolt's chin, petting him and flicking the tail off to resume its position high in the air.

Bolt simply stood there. That he knew was on purpose. So what she did in the kitchen could have been, too. When he finished pondering, he looked back at Mittens, who was right about to turn the corner where the steps lead to the upstairs. Her facial expression said 'Follow me.'

But Bolt didn't pick that part up, only the fact that she was headed upstairs. He decided that if she was going elsewhere, he could finish his meal. So he went and did so, crunching on the kibble with no fear of the strangely-acting Mittens.

When Mittens reached the top of the steps, she expected to turn around and find Bolt's white coat contrasting with the brown hardwood of the stairs, but saw no dog. She grumbled at this. _Jeez, the dog really can't take hints._ She strolled back down the stairs.

Bolt walked over to his water bowl and lapped up a few swigs of water until he heard mittens at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Say, Bolt-" Mittens laughed, realizing her involvement in Bolt's day would be starting to get weird at this point. "You were thinking about where Rhino is, weren't you?" She wasn't serious.

"No, not at-"

"Huh, well then-" Mittens started, interrupting him. "We should look for him then, right? He could be in trouble or something."

Bolt just had an eyebrow raised.

Mittens was starting to seem desperate, and she knew it. "We should look upstairs." She said, turning around to walk toward the steps again.

"Mittens, how could he get upstairs? He moves around in a ball." Bolt mentioned.

"He could've... gotten out of the ball?"

Bolt rolled his eyes. "We'd see the ball at the bottom of the steps."

Mittens turned back to look at him. There was a brief pause. "Well-"

It was Bolt's turn to interrupt. "You're acting really strange, Mittens."

"I'm just worried about Rhino." Mittens said as an excuse.

Bolt scoffed. "Right." He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Chances are Penny took him with her."

"Why would Penny take Rhino to a party?" Mittens asked, actually curious.

"Maybe they're not at a party." Bolt suggested.

"But-"

"Maybe they were just talking about a party." Bolt jumped onto the couch and laid down. Nothing to do, dont wanna deal with whatever is wrong with Mittens... he tried to drift asleep.

Mittens sighed again, realizing that she'd failed. But her instincts, her hormones, her gut told her she needed Bolt, well, she specifically needed his... y'know. She actually went upstairs and into Penny's room, knowing she'd have a comfortable bed to herself. She wanted to lure Bolt up here for a comfortable little 'play session,' but that was out of the question. Until... she saw something in the corner of her eye. An orange thing. With a bit of green on the end and a smiley face plastered on it. It was a carrot, but not any carrot. It was Bolt's favorite toy, mister carrot. She hurried over to it and picked it up, making sure not to squeak it. Then went down the stairs and looked at Bolt, who was already asleep on the couch. "Bolt." She said, muffled because of the carrot in her mouth. "Booolt." She said a little louder.

Bolt's eyes opened. He sat up.

Before he looked at her, Mittens bit down on mister carrot, making a loud, prolonged squeak.

Bolt's ears perked up. That squeak flipped a switch in his brain. Like when you boot up a dance dance revolution, or when you get passed a ball, the only thing that went through his mind: **It's playtime.** He looked toward Mittens, who instantly ran back up the stairs. He gave chase, his mouth agape from panting in excitement. He ran up the stairs, and caught a glimpse of Mittens turning a corner into Penny's room. He almost tripped turning into the bedroom, but when he did he saw the cat sitting on the edge of her bed, mister carrot in mouth. Bolt waited, trying to get a feel for what she was going to do.

Mittens tossed the toy behind her, farther down the bed.

Bolt leaped onto the bed, past Mittens, and pounced on mister carrot, gnawing it and holding it in place with his paws, causing a cacophony of squeaks to fill the room.

Mittens had this meniacle look on her face, one that was excited, and said 'I win.' She imposed a familiar gesture, she rubbed herself against Bolt, head then body, in the most affectionate way she could.

Bolt dropped mister carrot. "Uh... Mitt-"

She didn't let him spoil this chance. She gave him a lick on the cheek.

Bolt blushed hard. That shut him up. And she knew it would.

She entwined her tail with his, and rubbed her head up and nuzzled it into Bolt's neck.

As much as Bolt didn't approve of this ideologically, he one: almost didn't want to interrupt, she seemed like she was having a good time, and two: that smell came back. It smelled like... he couldn't put his paw on it... it just smelled good. It smelled like cat, but... man did it smell good. A kind of good that was so good it made his red rocket pop out a tad~

Mittens had a feeling she was on track to getting what she wanted. She kept going with the nuzzling under his head, but took to rest of her body into his neck, she'd follow up by rubbing against him on his other side...

As her nuzzling reached closer to her backside, the smell grew stronger. It clouded his mind, and activated a new 'playtime' instinct within him. He raised his right paw a bit, as if is preparation to use it.

When Mittens reaches his other side, she felt something grapple her flanks, and felt something bump against her privates. She hadn't expected him to be on board so quick.

Bolt had successfully mounted her. Only at this point did his conscience say 'woah there nelly!' "Uh, Mittens?"

Mittens had a feeling he had just realized what he was about to do. "Yeah, Bolt?" She failed again, so close too...

"...you ready?"

Mittens' ears perked. "Y-yeah." She thought he was gonna get off. _Whew, that was clo- **oh jeez.**_ Bolt's member had started to push its way into her. It was different than she expected. It's sorta instilled that this hurts for cats, as tomcats have barbed penises, but bolt, being a dog, was smooth. And bigger to boot.

Bolt grunted as he got it halfway into her. Mittens was tight, being about three quarters his size, but she felt good. She fidgeted under him, and he could hear her loud purring, which also made little vibrations down there, which added on to the stimulation. He pushed the rest of him in, except his knot.

Mittens let out a meow/moan, he really stretched her out.

Bolt began thrusting at a medium pace.

Mittens kneaded the blanket in front of her as a physical response to the pleasure.

Bolt never even dreamed of this. Sure, Mittens was his best friend right next to Penny but not once did the possibility of this cross his mind. Nevertheless he enjoyed himself, her walls tightening around him. He picked up the pace slightly,

Mittens let out another moan at this, but she was wondering if she could keep up her integrity mentally, her brain already racked with pleasure, and she didn't know how she'd react to him picking up the pace any further.

Bolt panted almost in rhythm with his humps. He felt something welling up inside. He went faster, and harder.

But it was a little to hard for little Mittens to stay stable. "Ah... W-Wags, I'm g-gonna need you to..." She was about to ask him to slow down, but her brain simultaneously said for him to go ham. She tried to think of something else to shake off the uncontrollable conflict. She got it- "B-bolt, ah!" She moaned. "D-do you think you could... bite my n-neck?" It was hard to articulate her speech while getting rammed.

Bolt slowed down a little. "W-what?"

"Y'know, just..." Mittens was half relieved, half disappointed at his reduction of pace.

Bolt did as she bid, leaning forward and catching the skin of her neck between his teeth. He resumed his quicker speed.

This did it for Mittens. The bite activated one area of her stimulation while the pace activated another. She felt herself about to cum soon. "Oohh, Boltie, you're gonna make me..." she kneaded the blanket harder, and her wriggling became borderline writhing under the superdog.

Bolt took her reaction as an invitation to go faster. But in turn, he himself felt his climax nearing.

Mittens let loose a meow/moan at the same time as her orgasm, lubricating Bolt's endeavors.

Bolt's used this as leverage to push his knot in, though with some difficulty, she wasn't exactly built to take dog knots. But once it was in- he could only perform quicker but less powerful movements, which d idn't do much for her but made him go crazy, mainly due to the sensitivity of his knot. With this, the steady rise his climax made multiplied, the whole sensation nearing at an alarming speed. "M-Mittens, I-"

Mittens' tail gave him reassurance with a pet to the chin.

Bolt released balls deep, making a strange sound, a mixture between a weak howl, a whine, and a growl.

Mittens felt him practically fill her up. Due to the size difference, it seemed like he put out a lot. She purred at the feeling.

Mittens breathed heavily, and Bolt panted slowly when he was done. He went to pull out, but found trouble. Multiple factors contributed. One: the size difference, he might be a **tad** too big to have done this and expect otherwise. Two: Cats aren't built to take dog knots, as stated before. And three: the biproduct of their combined climaxes is probably making a sort of suction cup-esq deal go on here. "Uh, Mittens?"

"Yeah Wags?" She said, looking back at him.

"I might need a little help." He started to pull back, to no avail.

Mittens dug into the bed and pulled forward, and after a bit of struggling, bolt popped out... along with the mixture of their juices, making a little puddle on Penny's bed.

"Uh oh." Bolt said.

Mittens rolled onto her back to relax. "Worth it." She stretched.

"Remind me never to do that again." Bolt said, seeing this was both weird and a bad idea to do it on Penny's bed in retrospect.

"You loved it." Mittens groomed herself.

Bolt hopped off the bed. He headed towards the door.

"And besides." Mittens started.

Bolt looked back up at her.

"Mating season ends in August."

And it was only June.

Hope you enjoyed. Writing it was fun, though at the expense of a large portion of my sleep. Feedback would be appreciated. Constructive criticism instead of flame would be nice. Have a nice rest of your day now that you just read about a dog and a cat mating.

I am thoroughly considering more chapters, so tell me if you want more, I guess.


End file.
